warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
A flash of silver
As ya'll should know, Silver gave this story to me (Jay) and Firey to write. I was inactive at the time, and when I came back Firey didn't want to write it anymore, so it's basically my job to continue this right now. I promise that I'll continue the story how it is and do a good job here! Jay out! :3 The WORLDIsFALLING 02:11, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Prologue "Sssssilver...." A voice from the shadows spoke. "What?" Silver had encountered this way to many times. "Come here...." "No." "I will show mysellllf if you do..." Cautioulsly Silver padded forward. Each step brought pain. Then she realized, the pain wasn't her mind. In shock she turned around to see her pelt soaked in scarler blood. "You have fallen in my trap Silver...." The voice whispered "No!" Silver was weak and scared. "Too late my little darling, too late, the army has rose...." Purple eyes burned the night. Black cats were closing in on her. Each one was stained in blood. "Too late...." It whispered again Silver fell over crying. She looked closer at the black cats. Thier fur was matted with blood, and they made a moning sound. Green mist was emitted from them. One lunged at her; with saliva strung beetween thier rotten teeth.The biggest one prowled towards her. "Time for you to die...." Silver closed her eyes. Claws teared at her throught. She wheesed and grew still. "She is dead, remember don't tell a single soul about this night..." The biggest one whispered, then scampered off. Chapter 1 Silver opened her eyes. A handsome grey tabby tom was carrying her. ''Am I dead? I don't see such handsome cats in my forest. ''Silver thought. "There. I hope your alive 'cause I spent half of my time looking for moss for you!" He exlaimed. "I-I am..." Tears were still falling from her eyes. "You look beaten up!"He exlaimed. "I just need some...-" She couphed spitiing out blood. "Some herbs?" The tom asked. Silver nodded her head. "My name is Thornscratch, yours?" Thornscratch mewed "S-Silver. Silver explained what happened. Thornscratch gasped. His eyes then flared up. He growled deeply, but not to Silver. "So... Ol' Fangclaw broke his promise.' He growled Chapter 2 "What was that?" Silver blinked. "Er, oh, nothing..." Thornscratch replied, the fur beneath his cheeks slightly going to red. Silver warily eyed her surroundings, which were strangely beautiful, peaceful and harmonious. She had never seen such a place before... Nothing like this back in her old home... There were ferns sprouting up between the cracks through the stony ground here and there whilst holly bushes lay nearby the dens. The grass seemed soft and it swished this way and that whenever the breeze erupted the camp. The trees had the most luscious of leaves, ripe berries and fruit dangling from the rough bark on the branches. Silver's jaw dropped. A string of saliva began to slip down the corners of her mouth. She gaped and murmured silently... "Wow..." Silver instantly noticed Thornscratch staring straight at her with a raised eyebrow. "What's the matter?" He asked gruffly. Silver shook her head and snapped back to reality as soon as Thornscratch's words hit her ears. "Err... I was admiring your wonderful camp." Silver admitted. Oh, and the sounds, the sounds! Peaceful and harmonious sounds. The satisfied purr of queens giving birth, the buzz of elders telling stories to one another, that soft mew of the apprentices gossipping about their marvellous catches. "She-cat, I don't know who you are or where you come from, but I have a word of advise for you: STOP DROOLING!" Thornscratch boomed. A beautiful, charming silver tabby she-cat with magnificent blue globes for her eyes and a regal, thick tail sashayed over to the area Silver was laying down in. "Thornscratch, don't be rude to the newcomer. Name's Willowwing. Yours?" The beautiful she-cat, named Willowwing purred. Even her voice was charming and soothing. "S-Silver." Silver squeaked. She felt so small and scummy next to the young and pretty she-cat, who was rather a dazzle. "Silver, let me help you up. I'm charmed to meet you." Willowwing murmured, her sharp but pure white and clean teeth grasped Silver's scruff and lifted her up, setting the loner back on her paws again. -TBA-